Motorcycle Boy
by The Cream To Your Coffee
Summary: Everybody moves on. But has Josh? (Based on season 6 )


**_Motorcycle Boy_**

_Heya. So this is just a short little fanfic that I thought would be fun to do. It's my first fanfic and I would appreciate comments as much as possible._

_All rights belong to the amazing Andre Marlowe and ABC._

_Enjoy! xx_

* * *

_Everybody moves on. But has Josh? (Based on season 6 ) _

Kate always loved feeling the morning breeze through her hair as she jogged down to the nearby grocery mart; in fact, it had felt like forever since she had even jogged anywhere. It was a rare weekend off and so Kate had taken that opportunity to slip out from Castle's cozy bed and decided to surprise her fiancé with a homemade meal. Fiancé. Wow, she could never get used to saying that. Kate Beckett was engaged to her best friend, her partner,_ her_ Castle. After 4 years of agonising pain due to her own stubbornness, she had watched the love of her life go from girl to girl, and it was all Kate's fault for not following her heart. But that was all over now, he was hers. Hers alone. Kate could be very possessive when she wanted to be, and with a man like Castle, she knew she could not bear to lose him.

Kate pushed open the door to the mart and automatically her brain started clicking in to place with what items she had to get. Kate strolled down to the meat aisle and started surveying the chicken fillets; she was planning to cook Castle a delicious grilled chicken fillet with mash potatoes and salad topped with a homemade chocolate muffin. Most of the time, it was Castle that usually cooked for the both of them, honestly Kate had never complained. He was an amazing cook. However, she wanted to switch things up for them tonight. Grabbing the nearest fillet, Kate placed it into her basket and continued strolling down the aisle. Her eyes were fixed on to spotting the ingredients and so she systematically scanned every shelf, picking up whatever she needed. Suddenly, she bumped into someone, hard. Her basket fell on the floor and all of the items tumbled out.

The stranger that she had bumped into automatically knelt down and began picking all of the items back up and placing them into the basket. "Oh its okay I can do it myself…" she said, feeling embarrassed that she had not been fast enough to react.

"No really, it's my fault. I should've looked at where I was going.." said the man.

Kate froze in shock. She recognised that voice, it was… "Josh?"

"Kate?" said Josh, finally looking up fro m the floor.

Josh had changed since the last time she had seen him. His long black locks had been cut off, and he was now sporting a very nice neat cut. His amazing figure was still intact, and his gorgeous eyes still remained as intriguing as ever. His face had aged a bit, but other than that, it was still the same old Josh.

"You look great." She said, smiling as she took the basket from Josh's grasp. Kate suddenly felt awkward. She remembered how she had ended things with him, and how he had reacted when she had told him that she needed 'space'.

"Thanks, you look like you're doing really well too."

"I am, thank you." Said Kate, she was about to say something else when suddenly her phone started ringing. Pulling it out from her pocket, Kate smiled when she saw it as Castle.

"Hey babe."

"Morning, where are you?"

"I'm at the grocery mart."

"Oh..."

"I'll be back soon, don't be so worried Castle. I can take care of myself."

"Just hurry back home okay Beckett? I don't like being alone."

"You're such a baby Castle! Okay, yes. I will hurry back home." Kate hung up and smiled to herself again. She loved how clingy he was sometimes, it was so sweet...He had sounded concerned about her whereabouts; even though he knew Kate was more than capable to take care of herself. Suddenly, Kate remembered that she had been talking to Josh. Turning around to face him again, she was surprised to see that he had vanished.

Kate walked to the counter to see Josh paying for his milk and eggs, she had a strange urge to run back and hide but it was too late as he had noticed her.

"Sorry about that, I uhm.. I just, you were busy and I thought that I wouldn't want to disturb you." Said Josh in a hurry as he fumbled with his wallet.

Kate was surprised, was Josh Davidson trying to get away from her? "No it's fine, it was just my fiancé"

_Fiancé. _Castle was her fiancé. Castle, the man who had stood by her and had watched her get shot. The man who told her he loved her as she was dying.

"You're engaged?" said Josh, his eyes staring deep into hers. He seemed hurt in a way.

"Uhm..Yes, yes I am." Why was this conversation getting so awkward?

"Since when?" he asked in an interrogative tone.

"It's rather recent, just a few months back." She replied.

"Congratulations Kate, I wish you all the best with writer boy. I mean look at that ring right? Who wouldn't want to marry the guy?" He said. He sounded so insincere that Kate wanted to shake him and yell. Kate hated Josh for doing this to her. She had always known that Josh didn't approve of Castle but he could at least try and pretend to be happy for her.

"Thank you, Josh. I am so happy right now. I really am.." She said, in a put on love sick voice. She wanted Josh to feel guilty about what he had said.

"Yeah, well good for you then. I have to get going now. I've got a big party to attend to; I'll see you around then, Beckett." Said Josh, Kate watched in astonishment as the familiar figure walked out of the store. Kate was reeling. His remark on Castles money was just plain immature.

"Gee…exes. Just love the drama, right girlfriend?" said the cashier. Kate nodded and quickly paid for the items.

It felt like a huge relief to finally get home. Kate left the bags on the countertop and made her way to the bedroom to find Castle. "hey, I'm back." She said, glancing around. Realizing that he was in the bathroom, Kate sat down on the bed and pulled out her phone. She dialled Lanie's number. There was so much to talk about.

* * *

AN: So that's it for now, it's short but I've got another bit coming up so please stay around! I know Josh does seem like a jerk at the moment, but I just thought that this would amp up the drama. Comment and tell me what you think !


End file.
